The New Wizards: The 1st Year
by Dramione101
Summary: The new generation is strange. Every things changed,Dumbledore is no more. And the parents without a clue as to what could happen to their children. Old villains return to torment the next generation.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is the first chapter of my new story: The New Wizards. Which takes place in the new generation.**

**And by the way I changed and added some of the next generation names and characters. In this first chapter it's just kinda like a prologue so chapter two is the real chapter one, sorry it's a little complicated ;P **

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Prologue**

**The Malfoys:**

**Draco, Ginny and Leo and Daisy Malfoy**

**The Zabinis:**

**Blaise, Hermione and Claire Zabini**

**The Weasleys:**

**Ronald, Pansy and Rose and Ronald Jr. Weasely**

**The Potters:**

**Harry, Luna and Severus and Albus Potter**

* * *

Anyone you asked would describe Leo Malfoy as a smart,out-going boy. Anyone would think he was his Aunt Hermione's kid. But when the time came he was exactly like his father always getting into trouble one way or another. He was a dark blond haired, green-silvery eyed boy that enjoyed sports and music.

Daisy was a caring girl that loved everything especially animals and her family. Daisy had the same hair color as Leo the difference was that her eyes were darker green. She loved getting into trouble with her brother. It entertained her. She also loved to read.

* * *

Claire was exactly like her mother in every way-she was smart, loved to read, and studied for everything. She had blue-grayish eyes like her father and blond hair due to a sickness she had when she was younger,the medicine changed her hair. She liked giving people her opinions, it made her feel smart even though she knew she was.

* * *

Rose and Jr were exactly the same. They both had the fiery red hair and brown eyes, loved flying on their brooms since their father had taught them. They got themselves into trouble faster than you can say Hogwarts.

* * *

Severus and Albus felt barely related to the Potters because when ever they won a trophy or something it wouldn't matter because their father had already done this and that and won that award. Harry always told the twins he was proud of them but the boys still never felt like they had done enough.

* * *

**Accepted into Hogwarts: The Malfoys**

It was a summer day like no other Leo was in the living room reading a comic while Daisy played with her dog outside in the yard.

"Draco, Leo and Daisy have been accepted into Hogwarts,here is Leo's letter why don't you give it to him while I tell Daisy"Ginny said

"Of course"Draco kissed his wife then went into the living room and handed Leo the letter

Leo looked curiously at his father then opened the letter and began to read it to himself. After he read it he looked at his father as if it was a joke. He had heard stories about the war and Harry Potter but had always thought it was just a legend. Leo nor Daisy knew such a thing of magic. They're parents never told them about how they met or where.

"So...I'm a...wizard"Leo said rather unenthusiastic-ally

"So am I your mother and sister"Draco said

"Okay...Cool so should I pack my top hat, cards,and rabbit?"Leo said jokingly

"No don't worry me and your mother will talk later about that"Draco laughed

* * *

**Accepted into Hogwarts: The Zabinis**

"Daddy,Mum I've gotten a letter from Hogwarts!"Claire said happily. She knew about magic and Hogwarts, she even knew a few simple spells.

"That's great sweetie!"Said both Hermione and Blaise "I suppose you want to talk about this now?"Claire nodded quickly smiling

* * *

**Accepted into Hogwarts: The Weasleys and The Potters**

The Weasleys were visiting the Potters during the summer when suddenly

"Mum,Dad we've gotten letters!''The four children said happily

"From who?"The parents said curiously

"Hogwarts!"They screamed, they knew about the war and what had happened but that didn't change their minds about magic

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Review!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Hogwarts Express**

**Albus and Severus**

"What if we are sorted into Slytherin?"Albus and Severus asked nervously.

"Well if you are picked to go to Slytherin you can always ask to be in Gryfindor, seeing as they'll take your decision into account because daddy saved the school"Harry said smiling. But Luna let out a small frown that nobody noticed. At that very moment The Weasleys came. They greeted each other.

**Leo and Daisy**

"Leo I need to ask you a favor and you can't tell your mother"Draco said scared. Leo nodded. "Do you see your sister anywhere?"Leo smirked

"Jeez Dad you lose track of her more than you do of Mum"Leo said. Draco just stared defeated.

"Just go look for her will you"

"And what if she's with Mum?"

"Then tell your Mum you got lost"Draco said sarcastically. Leo sighed and walked around looking for his sister.

**Claire**

"Which is the better house Slytherin or Gryfindor?"Claire asked her parents

Blaise replied"Well both are great. But Slytherin is better."Saying the last part only meant for Claire to hear. But Hermione heard him and gently punched his arm. Suddenly someone bumped into Hermione. It was 2 children.

"Sorry about that my brother is really clumsy"Daisy said. "AUNT HERMIONE"Both Leo and Daisy said"What are you and Uncle Blaise doing here?"

"Dropping off our daughter"Hermione said. Leo and Daisy's eyes widened

"You have a kid?!"They said surprised

"That would be me"Claire said confused as to who the to children her age were and why they were familiar with her parents.

"Hey 'Mione"Said the voices of Harry and Ron. Since Leo heard the stories of Harry Potter, he had always looked up to him. Leo didn't know who Harry was until he saw his scar.

"Y-your Harry Potter!"Leo said happily. Harry looked confused then smiled. While Albus and Severus were slightly frowning

"Well yes I am, and whom might you be?"Harry said politely

"I'm Leo Malfoy"At this Harry looked uneasy "And this is my sister Daisy"Leo said gesturing towards Daisy. At that moment Draco and Ginny showed up.

"There you little rascals are"Draco and Ginny said relieved. Then seeing their old friends and enemies started conversing with them. The Four Weasley and Potter children stay close while the other three kids left about 5 feet between them and their parents.

"So who are you two exactly"Claire said still confused.

"Your metaphorical cousins"Leo said. Claire still looked confused. Leo sighed"Your father and mine were best-friends, practically brothers. Our mother practically sisters. You understand now?"

"I understand that part, I'm not stupid. What I don't get is how come we've never met each other and our parents are so close."Claire said. Daisy started smiling her evil smile that only Leo could see.

"What are you on about?"Leo asked.

"I think I know why we've never met before"She said evilly looking at Claire and her brother

"Why might that be?"Leo and Claire said at the same time. At that Daisy starting giggling. Leo now looked a bit frustrated"Would you spit it out already?"

"Well, it could be option one-that our parents hid us from each other..."

"And option two is?"

"And two is you two"She giggled. Both Leo and Claire raised a brow still not getting what Daisy was hinting at.

"Whatever"And with that Leo went with his father who wasn't talking to the others.

"So what do you think of Claire?"Draco said grinning. Leo finally realized what Daisy meant and was now glaring at the two girls.

"She's...weird. Anyway do you think Harry Potter would give me his autograph?"Leo said smiling. Draco sighed, muttered something to himself and finally said"Ya know son he's not as great as he was during the war." Leo laughed

"Of course he is dad. It's Harry Potter. Are you Jealous?"The last part he said evilly laughing. His father frowned slightly so that his son couldn't see.

"No I just-"Draco was cut off by Hermione

"So this is where you disappeared off to. Why'd you leave"She asked

"You know exactly why"Draco said Leaving with Hermione. Leo then went with the parents.

"Can I have your autograph?"Leo said with his best smile

"Um, wouldn't you prefer your father's autograph?"Harry said uneasily

"Why-"Someone pulled him back. He turned around to see Claire."What do you want?"

"You don't know, do you?"

"What are y-"

"Shh. Let me finish." Leo stood silent "Harry Potter isn't the hero that you look up to, the one-"

"YOU DON'T KNOW A THING ABOUT ME, OK SO BACK OFF"

"You ignorant little child. Let me finish. The one you should look up to is your dad."She smirked.

"Why is that?"

"Because he went against what he believed in to save the wizard world also if he hadn't went against his beliefs he wouldn't have married your mom, meaning you wouldn't have existed"Claire said plainly.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying your dad saved the wizard world but Harry Potter took the credit"

"And how exactly would you know this"

"Because my mom was there and she told me about 20 minutes ago, just thought you should know"Claire continued to smirk then she turned around to leave when Leo grabbed her hand. She looked back at him curiously.

"Uh Thanks"He said.

**On the Train **

Leo was looking for his sister in the compartments when the Weasleys and Severus asked him to join them. He hesitated and continued to look for his twin and he finally found her sitting with Claire and Albus. To be completely honest he didn't like the idea of his sister in the same room with a boy their age. It scared him to think that someone could replace him so easily. Leo sat next to Daisy.

"Hey i'm Albus"He said. Leo only nodded. But Albus seemed to be waiting for a reply.

"I'm Leo, Daisy's brother."He made the last part very clear, Albus nodded telling Leo that he had gotten the memo.

"So..."Claire said awkwardly hoping to start a conversation. Daisy seemed to notice.

"So this is weird"Daisy said plainly. They all laughed as they realized how true it was.

"Okay so how about we get to know each other"Claire said casually "Topics anyone?"

"I have one- What's your favorite color?"Albus asked

Daisy: Purple

Claire: Red

Leo: Black

Albus: Gold

"Favorite book?"Leo said

"Oh great Leo, now you want to bore us with your nerd-ness"His sister said jokingly. Leo frowned, he knew it was true he was a huge nerd.

Claire: I like Pride and Prejudice.

Leo: Really? I've been wanting to read that for a while but my favorite book so far is The Pearl.

"Hey Albus let's go find the others while they ramble about books"Daisy said

"Okay but be back before we stop"Leo said. Daisy laughed.

"Who put you in charge?"She said still laughing.

"I did"Leo glared as she left

**End of chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Sorting Ceremony**

The Hogwarts Express had stopped. They had finally arrived at Hogwarts. Everyone was pouring out of the train quickly. The 7-Leo, Daisy, Claire, Jr, Rose, Severus and Albus stayed in one spot until they could leave the area together. They figured they were each others only friends so far at Hogwarts. So they didn't want to split up just yet.

* * *

**The Great Hall/Sorting Ceremony**

The 7 'friends' were all expecting to be put into the Gryfindor house.

"When I call your name please come forward"Said Mcgonagall. Soon all that were left were the 7."Miss Rose Weasley". Rose walked up to the old professor and the sorting hat was placed on her head

"GRYFINDOR!"The hat shouted. Now it was Jr's turn."GRYFINDOR!". Severus then walked up to the hat."GRYFINDOR!".

"Albus James Potter"McGonagall said. He walked up to the hat nervously. He didn't care what house he was placed in really to him it didn't matter but it seemed to everyone else that it did.

"SLYTHERIN!"The hat exclaimed. There was a brief silence from Slytherin and Gryfindor.

"Daisy Malfoy". Daisy walked up confidently knowing she would be put into Gryfindor.

"GRYFINDOR!"Daisy smiled and went to sit with the 3 Gryfindors she already 'knew'.

"Leo Malfoy"Leo sighed. Everyone had called him Leo. He walked up to the hat confidently as it seem but inside he was drowning in his own nervousness.

"Hmm...Difficult...I suppose it will have to be... SLYTHERIN"The hat said. Leo shuddered. He sat across from Albus. He was mixed in all his thoughts that the last thing he heard was"SLYTHERIN" He thought he was hallucinating, he didn't think Claire would be put into Slytherin. He thought she was much to smart for that and he wouldn't lie he also thought she was a bit self centered.

"So were all Slytherins..."Albus tried to break the silence between the three.

"How is this possible?"Claire asked disappointed.

"How am I going live?"Leo said to himself sadly."I've never been more than 20 ft. from my sister"

"Awww"Claire said. Leo glared at her. "What?! You know what your problem is Leo?"

"What's my problem then?"

"You can't accept the fact that you need your sister 24/7"

"That's not true."

"Okay, if you say so"

"Yeah I say so and why don't you want to be in Slytherin?"

"Because I wouldn't have a single friend"

"Wh-What do you mean?"

"Well I'm a half-blood,everyone in Slytherin is pure. They hate anyone that isn't"

"Well I don't hate you"Albus and Leo said. She smiled slightly.

* * *

**The next day in the Slytherin common room**

Leo walked out of the boys dorms and into the common room. He walked up to Albus and Claire who were talking, then he noticed that everyone was looking at him.

"Did I do something"Leo said uneasily."Everyone is staring at me"

"Well you are a Malfoy"Claire said

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"They are Slytherins and your a Malfoy, they look up to you and respect you."Claire said. Leo still looked confused so she continued."The past Malfoys have always been in Slytherin and have done something great during their years. They are probably wondering what great thing your going to do"She finished. Albus laughed and said.

"Claire knows more about you than you do"

"They expect to much from me then"Leo said. Albus and Claire started laughing again. Suddenly someone tapped Leo's arm. He turned around to face a dark haired boy.

"Hey I'm Rob Goyle."The boy said.

"Leo Malfoy"He said.

"Ya know, you shouldn't be hanging around the likes of a half-blood and a Potter. You can do much better, I can help you with that"He said. Leo laughed. Rob looked confused, almost shocked.

"I think I'll decide who the better friends are"Leo said as he turned around to Claire and Albus. Albus slightly smiled and Claire was expressionless. She seemed to be in deep thought.

"Well we should get to breakfast"Albus said tapping Claire out of her trance.

"Huh?"Claire said.

"Breakfast. Time. Now."Leo mocked.

"Oh yeah"She said plainly and walked out of the common room with the two boys.

* * *

**Gryfindor common room **

"Hey girls"Severus and Jr. said as Daisy and Rose came down from the girls dorm.

"Hey"They responded. The boys were headed out of the door."Where you guys going?"

"Breakfast, I'm starving"Severus said and gestured for them to come with. The girls followed. They reached the entrance of the great hall when Daisy saw her brother just down the corridor.

"I'll meet you guys there"Daisy said and walked to see her brother,Albus and Claire."Hey". Leo looked at his sister and hugged her, she hugged back while Albus and Claire were just standing there awkwardly.

"Are you okay?"Daisy asked worriedly.

"What do you mean? I'm fine"

"Well your a Slytherin and Slytherins are mean"Daisy said hesitantly.

"That's just a stereotype, And at least I'm not a Gryfindork."He shot back. Even though he said it as a joke it hurt his sister, he could feel it.

"See it's already affecting you"

"If anythings affecting me, it's you"He said angrily as he realized his sister didn't share his what was supposed to be harmless joke and he entered the great hall. He sat with Albus and Claire, it was quiet for a few minutes.

"So tomorrow is the first official day of classes."Claire tried to break the silence.

"Yeah I guess it is"Albus said dully.

"Yeah, what classes do you guys have?"Leo said showing the two his schedule. They looked at his and theirs trying to find which classes they had together.

"I'm in all your classes"Claire sighed

"I'm in only three! That's not right"Albus said disappointed.

"Not looking forward to being in the same room with me?"Leo smirked at Claire.

"Oh please I can't stand being within five feet of you"She smirked back.

"I swear you two are like an old married couple"Albus said jokingly but he received glares from both Leo and Claire anyway.

"Not cool"Claire and Leo said. And then Albus started laughing, he couldn't help it.

"Oh the irony"Albus said. Claire glared at him.

"J-just stop okay?"Leo said while silently laughing.

"What's funny?"Asked Claire. He shook his head. She stood up and left the table.

"How much do you want to bet?"Albus said grinning.

"Bet what?"

"I bet you 5 dollars that eventually you are going to either ask her out or start having feelings for her"Albus said. Leo laughed at the thought.

"Okay I'll take that bet but it expires in our 5th year"_  
_

"What!? Bets don't expire"

"Bets like this one does"

"Okay"

"If I start to have feelings for her by 5th year, you get 5 dollars but if that doesn't happen... Then you have to ask her out"Leo said grinning evilly.

"You sir are a horrible person to bet against"

"I know"

"Okay it's a deal"Albus said and they shook hands to confirm it.

"It's a pleasure doing business with ya"

"Whatever"

* * *

**Later in the Slytherin common room **

"Hey guys"Claire said casually

"Hey"Albus said grinning at Leo. Leo rolled his eyes.

"Not gonna happen"Leo told Albus.

"I don't know"He said teasingly.

"What are you two talking about?"Claire asked curiously.

"Nothing"Albus said.

**End of Chapter 3**

* * *

**Hey please review, favorite and follow!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: It Can't Be**

**In Slytherin common room **

**Albus and and Leo are playing chess.**

"So..."Albus says trying to break the silence.

"Don't try to cheat"

"How am I trying to cheat"

Leo sighed and said"Your trying to start a conversation, because you think that it'll distract me."

"I wasn't doing that but thanks for the idea"Albus smirked.

"It doesn't work on me, I'm immune to it. But it is working on you"

"No it's not"

"Yes it is, It was just your turn, you could have won but instead you moved over there and now... Check Mate"Leo said as he won the game leaving Albus dumbfounded and staring at the board.

"Okay then why don't we go find your crush"

"Okay"Leo stood up walked half way to the door then stopped and turned around. And saw Albus laughing.

"I didn't say a name but you already were thinking about her"

"Thinking about who?"Claire's voice said from behind Leo.

"Nothing. Leo was just saying how your his best friend"Albus said laughing.

"No I didn't"Leo said.

"Awwww that's cute oh and Albus, Sevy is waiting for you"Claire said without thinking.

"Sevy?"Leo said confused.

"Oh. Um, I meant Severus"

"Wait...Where have you been all day"Albus asked suspiciously.

"With Severus. Why?"

"I don't mean to be rude but why were you with him exactly?"

"B-Because..."She stopped. They gestured her to keep talking. "Ugh.. because he's my boyfriend".

"WHAT?!"Albus exclaimed. Leo just left the common room. Albus followed, passing his brother. Leo stopped when he heard a voice say:

"Always wanting what you can't have".Leo turned around. It was Severus smirking. Leo walked up to Severus and Claire came out of the common room and watched them.

"Okay, Let's have a clean fight aye"Albus muttered. Severus glared at his brother.

"I have everything I want"Leo said.

"I think your missing one thing"Severus said as his eyes turned to Claire.

"Yeah maybe I don't have a girlfriend but at least I have pride"Leo snapped and left to the library leaving Severus feeling defeated.

* * *

**In the library**

**Leo and Albus**

Albus was being quiet. He hadn't said anything since they left.

"I'm sorry"Leo said apologetically.

"For what?"Albus said

"Well for what I told Severus, I didn't mean that towards you just him."

Albus laughed. "I know and to be honest I wanted to join in. Sev is always trying to intimidate people, it usually works too. But it didn't work on you. Now there's only two places it could lead-One. He hates you. Two. He respects you."

"And based on actions what would you say is going to happen"

"I'm not sure. Your the only one he has never been able to intimidate. He might try again, but with a different topic"

At that moment Claire appeared and sat next to Albus and stared at Leo.

"What?!"Leo asked.

"You mind telling me what the bloody hell just happened"She snapped.

"Your 'Sevy' was trying to intimidate me"He said drawing air quotations. Claire rolled her eyes.

"Must have worked"

Leo laughed."Yeah it did work. It worked on you"

"What?"

"What'd he say to make you his girl"Albus and Leo asked.

"Nothing. We just so happen to have a lot in common and he asked me out so..."

"You know you have a lot in common with Leo"Albus said grinning at Leo. He glared.

"Okay..."Claire said. Claire was about to get up to leave when

"Hey brainy do you know who our headmaster is"Leo smirked.

"No, apparently not even the teachers know. He or She wants it to be a surprise.''She said then left.

''So..."Albus said biting his lip.

"You are never going to win this bet, Okay so just get over it"

"Okay but when I'm your best man at your wedding I'm going to tell everyone what you just said"Albus said. Leo shook his head.

"You won't win this, It expires in 5th year"

"Okay so you might not like her in 1st, 2cd, 3rd, 4th or 5th year but I'd bet my life that after that you will."

"Not happening"

"If you say so"

* * *

**Gryfindor**

"Hey Sev" Daisy greeted Severus.

"Hey. Your brother is something else , no offence"

"None taken. He has A bit of an anger and anxiety problem. Did he give you a problem?"

"No. Nothing I couldn't handle"Severus smirked.

"He just doesn't like to be played. And I think it'd be better if you left him alone, I'm not telling you what to do I'm just saying that if I were you I wouldn't try to manipulate him. He was bullied in 3rd grade because he was smart and one day they went to far and he fainted because he didn't let out his anger. Then in 4th grade they bullied him because he fainted and at that point he couldn't take anymore so he gave this one boy a black eye and after that everyone left him alone"

Severus's face grew plain and his eyes widened in what seemed to be fear. _He's perfectly capable of killing someone._ Severus thought then he grinned an evil grin. Daisy was confused _Doesn't he understand the hint I just gave him? _She thought.

"So was your brother around?"Daisy asked.

"Um yeah he's in the library with your brother"

"Oh okay"And Daisy left to the library.

* * *

**In the library **

"Hey guys"Daisy's said as she sat next to her brother.

"Why hello there beautiful''Albus said and he got a look from Leo."Just kidding". Daisy shook her head and laughed.

"So I hear you gave Sev a hard time"

"He was asking for it"Albus answered for Leo.

"Yeah, He's lucky I was in a good mood otherwise I might have ripped his head off."Leo said chuckling.

"I told him what happened in 3rd and 4th grade he looked scared but then he grinned I don't know why"

"He's going to use that against you. I'm sure of it"Albus told Leo.

"I'll be calm. Since then I've learned how to control the adrenaline I get from my anger and anxiety. So I won't choke him, yet anyway."Leo responded.

They all laughed.

* * *

**A week later**

**Slytherin table at breakfast**

"Has anyone seen the headmaster, at all or is it just me"Albus asked.

"No I haven't seen him either"Leo said.

"What makes you think it's a man and by the way I heard the teachers talking about _her, _the teachers are worried for some reason."Claire told the boys.

"Something isn't right. I asked my dad if the other headmasters ever used to surprise their students and he said no also-"Leo was cut off. Someone was giving an announcement. They all looked up.

"Ha looks like the bookworm was wrong"Albus said failing to notice the horrified expression on Leo's face.

"Hello students, I am your headmaster. Forgive my absence from the beginning of classes to today I've had some business to attend to but I'm here now"The voice said. He had white hair but he wasn't old as the past headmasters were, he seemed to be in his early 50's. He wore a black robe and had gray eyes. Nobody knew who he was or his name. Nobody except for Leo recognized him.

"No it can't be"Leo whispered.

"What did you say?"Claire asked

"I-I know that man"

"How?"

"He-He's my grandfather"Leo said staring up at the man.

"Lucius Malfoy?"

"Y-Yeah"

"Wait how can he be our headmaster. Isn't he supposed to be in Azkaban for working for Voldemort or Tom Marvolo Riddle"

**End of chapter **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Newer,Weirder Friends**

Albus, Claire and Leo were headed to Transfiguration when someone ran into Claire and all her books fell.

"Jeez Teddy, It's barely past breakfast and you're already running into anything that moves"Said a girl with dark hair. The boy rolled his eyes and helped Claire pick up her things. He had icy blue hair with eyes the same exact color.

"I-I'm so sorry. I'm a bit of a klutz"The boy said.

"A Bit?"The girl said with a raised brow. The boy rolled his eyes again.

"I'm Ted Lupin, Ravenclaw and this is the ever dramatic Lily Potter,Gryfindor"

"Oh, I'm Claire that's Albus and Leo, Slytherin"Claire told Ted and Lily pointing at the two boys behind her.

"Wait a minute. Al you have a sister"Leo said in disbelief.

"Yeah didn't I tell you she's a 2cd year along with Teddy"Albus told his friends."Hey Lil did Sev tell you about his girlfriend"Albus said grinning towards Claire.

"Sev has a girlfriend, No way. Who?"Teddy asked curiously.

"Me"Claire said.

"Try not to break his heart please"Lily asked.

"What do you mean?"Leo asked.

"He had 2 girlfriends in fourth grade and let's just say the reason he intimidates people so much is because he isn't very...emotionally stable and has a very bad reputation when it comes to keeping a girlfriend for very long until he gets dumped"Lily said feeling sorry for her brother.

"Hey what's going on"It was Severus's voice. He was walking towards them.

"Nothing Little bro"Lily said.

"I told you to stop calling me that"

"Whatever, what class are you guys going to?''Lily asked the younger kids.

"Me, Al and Claire are headed to transfiguration"Leo said unsure of Severus's schedule.

"Oh I have herbology"Severus said disappointed.

"Me and Teddy are going to transfiguration too, see ya little bro"Lily smirked and headed to class.

* * *

**In Transfiguration**

"I'm going to assign you partners when I say your name sit next to your partner"McGonagall said then continued...

"Mr. Lupin and Mr. Malfoy"

"Mr. and Miss Potter"

"Miss Zabini and Miss Longbottom"

And everyone took their seats...

* * *

**Ted and Leo**

"So... Slytherin huh?"Teddy said.

"So... Ravenclaw huh"Leo joked.

"Be honest is Slytherin really as arrogant as all the Gryfindors say?"

"Well most of them. The girls just seem to want to get everyone's attention, Every time I pass some girls talking I always hear them talking about how they think they need to lose weight, and I just want to tell them 'Hey I know how you can lose 5 pounds, Take off all the make up'"Leo said as a joke. But he did mean it, he didn't think make up and jewelry made girls look pretty he thought everyone was pretty in their own way that the girls just couldn't get passed the stereotypes and then thought that they were ugly."So are all the Ravenclaws nerds?"

"Yes but some choose not to show it like others do because they're afraid of being bullied"Teddy said with a sigh.

"Do you get bullied?"Leo asked not wanting to be rude, looking at Teddy's hair.

"Oh... The hair...Yeah but I don't mind. The Slytherins especially, but I think they make fun of me and everyone else because they're jealous and scared of what they don't know"

"Yeah I think that's the only reason people bully others...Fear of the unknown..."

* * *

**Albus and Lily**

"Great I see you everyday of my life and now in class"Lily muttered.

"Whatever. You know you love me"Albus smirked. Lily smiled.

"Your my brother. I'm forced to love you and I prefer you than Sev anyway so whatever"

* * *

**Claire and Lisa**

"Hey, I'm Lisa, Hufflepuff"She said.

"Hi, I'm Claire,Slytherin"

"Isn't Leo hot"Lisa looking back at him

"Um I guess, he's just my friend though so..."Claire said uneasily.

"Oh"

"Yeah..."

* * *

**Later In The Halls...**

"I'll see you later love"Whispered Severus's voice into her ear then she left and he turned around to Dave Crabbe. "Stupefy". Dave now was on the floor, Severus walked over to him. "If you tell Claire about what you just saw, you will wish you hadn't."

"You won't do a thing if I tell her''Dave hissed.

"You don't think I will?"

"I know you won't"

"You won't say anything, not if you want to live"

"Yeah sure"And Dave got up to leave.

* * *

**In Slytherin common room...**

"Hey!"It was Dave walking towards Claire, Albus and Leo."I'm Dave Crabbe"

"This is Albus,Claire and I'm Leo"Leo said hoping Dave wasn't going to be like Rob Goyle.

"Yeah... Um Claire...Can I talk to you for a second"

"Um Sure"And they walked away from the other two boys."So..."

"I know you don't know me and I don't know you but I just thought you should know that your boyfriend is cheating on you. So...''Dave said feeling sorry for Claire. But Claire laughed not seeming to let the words sink in.

"Okay..."Claire said then walked away.

"What'd he want?"Albus asked.

"Nothing important"Claire lied.

"Okay...so...Claire we need to go to the library"Leo said nervously. Albus looked confused then grinned towards Leo."Not happening"Leo glared.

"Oh yeah that's right..."Claire said walking towards the door.

* * *

**In the Library**

Leo and Claire sat at one of the tables in the very back of the library.

"So are we going to talk about how it's possible that your grandfather is our headmaster."Claire said worried.

"Well what else would we possibly talk about?"

"I don't know...What do we normally talk about?"

"And I thought you were smart"

"Excuse me"

"Claire in case you hadn't notice, me and you aren't exactly friends"

"Oh..."Claire said feeling a little hurt.

"Unless you want to be"Leo said quickly realizing that he had hurt her feelings.

"Yeah sure anyway back to the fact that our headmaster is extremely dangerous, no offence"

"None taken"

"Maybe we can owl your dad"

"No I don't think that would work"

"How wouldn't work?"

"Well if my grandfather is the least bit like Tom Riddle then he's pretty smart right? So he would know that I'd recognize him so if I do owl my father, our 'head master' would probably think that I or we suspect something and he is extremely dangerous so who knows what he might do to us"

"I hadn't thought about that"

"That's got to be a first"Leo said. Claire smiled."Hey what did Dave want anyway?''

"Oh...Nothing just...Crazy talk"

"Like...?"

"He said Severus is cheating on me"

"I'll kill 'em"

"You really believe that he is, don't you remember what Lily said, he got his heart broken not his ex"

"Exactly, so maybe this is his way of revenge, he wants to make you hurt as much as he did."

"Wow again, I didn't think of that"

"That's got to be a second time''Leo joked and Claire laughed, which got them a glare from the librarian."Uh Oh"Leo said looking behind Claire. It was Severus walking towards them.

"Hey beautiful"Severus said leaning in to kiss Claire, but she pushed him away.

"I reckon she'll pass on the kisses"Leo said.

"What are you talking about?"Severus growled.

"Shh, wow you clearly have not spent a lot of time in the library"

"Well I'm not a nerd like you"Severus spat. Albus was right, he was using it against Leo. Leo inhaled deeply, he was already getting mad.

"Well your right, your not a nerd and unlike me you have have a girlfriend"Leo said gesturing towards Claire and continued"But you know why I'd prefer not to date? It's because of the fact of how embarrassing it must be to get dumped"Leo said. Severus's face was expressionless. Leo knew he had hit Severus where it hurt the most. Severus was about to say something but he couldn't, he didn't have any kind of come back at all.

"Touche. It seems you've beaten me at my own game"Severus finally said.

"Actually it was never yours to begin with"

"How so?"

"Well your insults are weak, considering that they aren't even insults they're just bad memories that people don't want to remember"

"You think you know it all, don't you?"

"I don't think, I know''Leo said then got up and left.

* * *

**End of Chapter 5**

* * *

**Is it just me or did things get crazy in the library XD**

**Also I know it's kind of confusing because I changed Damon's name to Leo. So sorry...:C**


	6. Chapter 6

**Review,Favorite and follow! So school is in a few weeks so I won't be able to update as often. I'm going to make a schedule so that I spend my time on school and this and my other 2 stories. Check 'em out if you don't mind. **

* * *

**Chapter 6: Crushes**

**Transfiguration...**

**Leo and Teddy**

"So Leo, anyone you interested in?"Teddy whispered so that McGonagall wouldn't catch him.

"Nope. You?"Leo whispered back. Teddy didn't answer. Leo looked up and Teddy was looking at Lily. "Lily?"

"Yeah. But it would never work out, We've been best-friends since before I can remember and we're practically family"

"I say you should give it a try"

"Wow I'm getting relationship advice from an 11 year old"

"Ted you're only a year older than me"

"True...But she has a boyfriend already"

"Who?"

"Rob Goyle, you should know him he's in Slytherin"

"That arrogant git?"

"I know right, I can't stand him. He's just so...so. Just his presence is irritating"Ted muttered angrily. Leo accidentally laughed out loud. Professor McGonagall turned around to face Leo and the class was silent.

"Perhaps you would like to share what's so funny"

"Um no thank you, Sorry"Leo said placing a hand over his mouth to hide his laugh. McGonagall returned to writing notes on the board, But the whole class was still looking at him as if he were insane. Eventually everyone turned around except Albus who had a questioning look on his face. Leo just shrugged and Albus turned around shaking his head.

* * *

**In the Halls after Transfiguration...**

"Why were you laughing?"Albus and Claire asked Leo.

"Noth-Lily? Are you okay?''Leo asked Lily who looked like she had been crying

"Sis what happened"Albus asked concerned.

"Rob broke up with me"

"We'll kill him"It was Teddy standing next to Lily trying to comfort her.

"That's a bit drastic Teddy"Lily said

"How the hell can you say that? He hurt you. You were just crying and-"

"Teddy calm down, I can take care of myself"Lily said then walked away.

"B-but..."Teddy didn't finish his sentence, he looked at Leo who already knew what he wanted to say.

"I'm going to kill the idiot"Albus said.

"No Al, she's right. She can handle it"Teddy said sadly.

* * *

**Later in the Library...**

**Claire, Daisy, Albus, Teddy, Severus and Leo**

"Why are we here anyway"Severus growled.

"Actually why are _you _here? I only asked Teddy, Al, Daisy and Claire to meet me"Leo responded.

"Well, I invited him. I thought we were going to talk about killing Goyle"Albus said.

"No Al this is a completely different matter"Claire told him.

"Exactly, we only want to discuss this with people we trust. I would have asked Lil to meet us but she's been through enough today"Leo said plainly.

"Wait so you don't trust me?"Severus looked at Leo then Claire.

"Well-"Claire began.

"Hell no"Leo interrupted and received a glare from Severus, that he replied to with a smirk.

"And why is that?"Severus asked civilly.

"I don't know...Hey you wouldn't happen to know who Rose is secretly dating would you?"

"How do you know? You wouldn't dare!"

"First of all, I have my ways. And second she already knows"Leo said looking at Severus then Claire.

"So what? Your're her protector or something?"Severus retorted.

"No just-"

"Just my best friend. And by the way, we are through so you can leave"Claire spoke up. Severus nodded and left.

"Well then"Albus muttered.

"I have no idea what just happened"Daisy and Teddy said looking at Leo and Claire for answers.

"We'll talk about that later. But now let's talk about why we're all here"Leo said.

"Who put you in charge?"Claire asked.

"I did. Anyways, Me and Claire believe that Hogwarts isn't safe"

"How could it not be? Hogwarts is one of the safest places in the wizarding world"Teddy argued.

"Did you have a different headmaster last year?"Claire asked.

"Yes. Why? Why isn't the school safe?"

"Teddy calm down. One question at a time, Okay? We are still trying to answer these thing ourselves."said Leo.

"Leo, I'm not sure if this is the best place to talk about this. There are students everywhere"Claire said.

"Well where can we all go that is private?"

"I know!"Teddy nearly shouted, luckily the librarian wasn't around.

"Shush"Albus, Daisy, Leo and Claire scolded him.

"Oh sorry...Anyway it's called the room of requirement. Me and Lily found it last year. All you have to do is go near where it is, Think of the type of room you need and then a door appears. It's pretty awesome"

"But we can't just leave in broad daylight"Claire protested.

"Okay. So we could go at night"Albus suggested.

"At night? If we get caught we would get detentions day or night"Daisy argued.

"Exactly, _I__f. _But we won't get caught"Leo said.

"It is still kind of risky. I got detention once because Filch's stupid cat caught me heading back to the Ravenclaw common room"Teddy explained.

"Well obviously the cat wasn't the one being stupid then"Daisy pointed out with a smirk.

"Heheh are you going to take that Teddy"Albus said. Teddy rolled his eyes.

"I thought Ravenclaws had ready minds or was it that you were ready to get caught"Daisy added still smirking. Teddy sighed.

"Are you done?"He finally said

"Yes"

"Okay so since Teddy and Lily know where the room is we can meet up around 10 near the Ravenclaw entrance tonight"Claire said.

"No. We should wait till Lily is over Goyle so that... Well she doesn't like breakdown or something."Leo said trying not to sound rude.

"Yeah, good point"

"Or we could meet up and then we could tell her later"Teddy suggested.

"Well that _could_ work I suppose, Either Al, Daisy or Teddy has to tell her though"Claire thought out loud.

"Why me"Albus asked.

"Because you are her brother. Or Daisy because they are both Gryfindors. Or Teddy because they talk more often"Leo said.

"Oh yeah"

"So, we'll meet at Ravenclaws entrance around 1"Leo said and everyone nodded and went their separate ways. Everyone except Claire and Leo."'Can't stand to be within 5 feet of me' eh? But now I'm your best friend?"Leo grinned. Claire rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Yeah sure...And thanks"

"What do you mean? For what?"

"For telling me that he was cheat on me"

"I didn't _tell_ you, I made him think I knew so that he could admit it. It's reverse psychology"

"You are just...Insane"

"Thanks, I get that a lot. Anyway I'm going to talk to Teddy. See you later"

"Okay"

Leo walked out of the library. _Wait. Teddy is in class. What the heck is wrong with me_. He thought. _Oh well. I should go check if mum and dad sent me a letter or something._ So Leo went to the Owlery. He had 2 letters- One from Draco and Ginny, and One from Hermione. he opened his parent's first-

_Leo_

_What house have you been put in? Are you having fun? Is your sister doing fine? Who are your new friends?__ Who's your headmaster?_ We miss you two so much! It's awfully quiet without you always arguing with each other. Always study for your tests. But we don't have to tell you that. Write back soon!

_-Love Mum and Dad_

Leo sighed. _why do they ask so many blasted questions?!_ he thought then started writing-

_Mum and Dad_

_To answer the lot of your insane questions. First of all I'm in Slytherin,Dad I know you're smiling. And don't panic mum I'm fine in Slytherin. Yes I'm having fun, Daisy is doing just fine, She's a Gryfindor by the way. Mum I know your're smiling. I've become friends with Albus and Lily Potter, Claire which is aunt Hermione's daughter, And Teddy Lupin. And My headmaster is_

Leo stopped, surely he couldn't tell them. They would flip if they found out. He decided to skip that question-

_Mum and Dad_

_To answer the lot of your insane questions. First of all I'm in Slytherin,Dad I know your're smiling And don't panic mum I'm fine in Slytherin. Yes I'm having fun, Daisy is doing just fine, She's a Gryfindor by the way. Mum I know your're smiling. I've become friends with Albus and Lily Potter, and Claire which is aunt Hermione's daughter, And Teddy Lupin. And I miss you a lot too. Also me and Daisy barely argue so I don't know what you are talking about._

_-Leo_

Leo finished the letter and sent it with his owl Hyperion. Then he opened Hermione's letter-

_Leo_

_How's my favorite nephew? Did you take on your name and become the next Lion of Gryfindor or Slytherin? I'm not going to ask you 20 questions like I know your parents did. But I need you to tell me who your headmaster is, Claire won't tell me or Blaise. I worried to death. And Claire isn't the type to keep secrets for fun._

_-Yours Truly, __Hermione_

Leo gulped. He didn't like keeping secrets either. Hermione and Blaise had always been there. They were like a back up family. If he was bored at home he could just call Hermione and she would show up, No questions asked. He knew if he could trust Hermione not to tell if he asked her not to. So he wrote his letter without hesitation or even having to think about it, Hermione wouldn't care what he wrote to her.-

_Aunt Hermione_

_I'm your only nephew and I'm doing great,How are you? Your daughter isn't as bad as I thought. And PLEASE DON'T get any ideas about us. I'm in Slytherin along with Claire. AGAIN-NOTHING IS HAPPENING WITH ME AND YOUR DAUGHTER. And my parents did ask me 20 questions including who my headmaster was but I didn't answer that one. And I beg of you DO NOT TELL ANYONE WHO OUR HEADMASTER IS- It's my grandfather Lucius Malfoy. And the only reason I'm telling you is because I wouldn't want my favorite metaphorical aunt to die of being worried. And tell Blaise I said hi._

_-Leo_

Leo finished up and sent that letter off with one of the school owl because Hyperion hadn't come back yet.

* * *

**At the Malfoy Household **

There was a tapping at the window, It was Hyperion. Draco opened then window and pet the owl then took the letter and told Ginny to come in the living room. After they had read it over. Ginny told Draco to write back while she ran to the store. He nodded and as soon as she left he sighed and began to write.-

_Leo_

_Your mother asked you all the questions. She insisted that she would be the first to write you. And now it's my turn. So...How is Slytherin for you? Any girls? Just kidding. Unless you want to talk about that then...great. And your mother didn't seem to notice but I did. You didn't tell us who your headmaster is. Are you thinking of joining Quidditch? Wait do you even know what Quiditch is? Merlin I forgot you don't even know how to fly! Well when you're on break we're going to change that, If you want to anyway. I'm not going to force you but Quidditch is a good way to release your anger. Anyway write back soon._

_-Your Father_

And Draco sent it off with Hyperion.

* * *

**At the Zabini Household**

The school owl flew in threw the open window and dropped the letter in Blaise's lap.

"Huh? 'Mione, Draco's son sent you a letter"Blaise said. Suddenly Hermione was next to Blaise on their couch. He handed her the letter and she went up to her own personal library that Leo often used. It had thousands of muggle books and what Leo didn't know was that there where also thousands of wizard books. She sat at a desk near the door. And read through it smiling about the few few parts about her daughter and finally she froze at where it said 'Lucius Malfoy'.

"Oh no"Hermione muttered to herself.

"It seems to me like your're in love with Leo. You spend more time with him than me!"Blaise joked but saw Hermione's expression and tried to see the letter but she quickly covered it up.

"It's a private conversation"She told him.

"I'm your husband. Seriously?"

"Yes and Leo said hi"

"Tell him I said keep an eye on any boy that goes within a 5 foot radius of Claire"And Blaise left the book covered room. Hermione started writing back.-

_Leo_

_I'm doing fine. Blaise said to keep an eye on any boy that goes within a 5 foot radius of Claire. Of course he didn't think about the fact that you'd need to be that close to her to watch her. And I haven't any ideas about you and Claire, though I think you would still get along well. And now I must get to the important matter, your grandfather. Why wouldn't Claire tell me in the first place?_

_Yours Truly, Hermione_

And she sent it back with the school owl

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**Wow so this is my longest chapter so far. Sorry it took so long, had some writers block. Then it just came to me out of nowhere. Also to Leo, Hermione is like the 'cool aunt' in a way.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey I'm back so so sorry for the wait.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Welcome to the Family**

**At the Slytherin table-Breakfast...**

"Hey Leo isn't that your owl?"Albus asked pointing to the beautiful black bird heading towards them.

"Yes, his name is Hyperion"Leo said as soon as the letter his owl carried dropped in his lap and disappeared. Leo read his father's letter over quite a few times. Before his acceptance letter to Hogwarts, he never knew anything about the wizarding world let alone Quidditch."Hey Al what is Quidditch?"He asked, thinking it was some type of board game.

"You don't know what Quidditch is?!"Albus asked incredulously.

"Well...no that's why I'm asking you"Leo responded a bit embarrassed.

"Are you a muggle or something?"Albus joked.

"Um, what's a muggle?"

"A muggle is a human being with no magical abilities"Claire answered."And Quidditch is a sport that is played on a field that would seem familiar to a football field, the difference is that it's played in the air with brooms"

"Yup that's about right"Albus added.

"Wait. In the air? With brooms?"Leo couldn't believe what he was hearing. Claire and Albus nodded."Sounds awesome"

"Yeah it is"Albus agreed.

"Are you two going to try out?"Claire asked.

"I know I am"Albus said and turned to Leo awaiting his reply as well as Claire.

"Um, I don't even know the rules or how to fly"Leo admitted.

"Well it's quite simple actually, there are 7 people on each team. And there are 3 types of balls-Quaffle, Bludgers and The Golden Snitch. 6 rings on the field, there are 3 chasers, 2 beaters, 1 keeper and 1 seeker. Actually my father and yours were both seekers for their teams"Albus smiled. Leo nodded and asked

"So what exactly do the chasers, beaters, keeper and seeker do?"

"The job of the Chasers is to keep possession of the Quaffle, and try to score a goal through one of the rings. The two Beaters have to protect the rest of the team from the Bludgers by hitting them at the other team with a wooden bat. The Keeper has to protect the team's goal hoops by flying in front of them and stopping the opponents from throwing the Quaffle through them. And the Seeker's job is probably the most important one on the team, and it is to catch the Golden Snitch before the opposing team's Seeker, thus ending the game and winning 150 points for the team."

"So what are you going to try out for?"Leo asked.

"Well I've played with the Weasley's, Sev and my father. I'm a pretty good Chaser. What would you try out for?"Albus asked.

"Seeker"

"Well you'd have to learn how to fly first"Claire said matter of factly.

"Well my father said he'd teach me"

* * *

**Meanwhile at The Potters...**

"AHHHHHHHHH"Harry yelled in pain. Luna came rushing into the living room where her husband was on the floor, he seemed to be pulling out his messy black hair.

"Harry! Merlin what are you doing!?"Luna exclaimed as she kneeled down beside him. After a few minutes he looked up at her. Luna gasped"H-Harry, your s-scar"Luna stuttered as she examined Harry's scar that was glowing as it used to in their school days.

"Tell the others that he's back. NOW!"Harry commanded. Luna nodded and ran out of the room. She picked up her cell phone that was sitting on the kitchen counter and dialed Hermione's number.

**Ring Ring Ring**

_"Hey Luna, how-"Hermione was cut off by Luna_

_"Hermione he's back! Tell Blaise and meet us here as soon as you can"_

_"Luna calm down. Who is back? What are you talking about?"_

_"Voldemort is back. Harry's scar is hurting again, you know what that means!"_

_"B-But he's dead! We all saw Draco kill him with the elder wand"Hermione gasped._

_"I know but… Harry told me to call everyone, so just tell Blaise and meet us back here when you can okay?"_

_"I'll call Draco and Ginny and floo over"_

_"Okay bye"_

_"Bye"_

* * *

**Back with Hermione and Blaise…**

"Who was that?"Blaise asked. He had just gotten home from his work at the ministry and heard the part about them flooing to some place with the Malfoys.

"It was Luna."Hermione said calmly but then she burst into tears. Blaise ran over to her and put his arms around her.

"Shh. What's wrong 'Mione?"

"Blaise, He's back! Voldemort is back!"Hermione cried. Blaise was suddenly alarmed and looked at his wife in the eye and shook his head no.

"No. NO!"He shouted and pulled out his own phone and called his best friend-Draco Malfoy.

**Ring Ring Ring**

_"Blaise I'm kind of busy right now, can this wait?"Draco asked._

_"No this can't wait!"Blaise yelled into his cell._

_"Alright, alright. You have my attention, no need to yell"_

_"Voldemort is back. Tell Ginny then floo to The Potters. Now!"Blaise demanded then hung up. Leaving Draco dumbfounded._

**With Draco…**

Draco wasn't at home with his wife. He was at a job interview with McGonagall. Draco found out that Hogwarts would soon need a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher and thought who better than- Ex Death Eater, Draco Malfoy to teach the dark arts( He wasn't proud of it). They had been sitting at a table in the Leaky Cauldron, when Draco's phone rang. He excused himself and went outside. Then Blaise started to yell at him. By the time his best friend uttered the words 'Voldemort is back.' He returned back to 'the old bat' as he used to refer to her as. He's back? Merlin Blaise you must find something better to joke about than that. Draco thought as he sat back down and continued to discuss the job.

**About 30 minutes later at The Potters…**

So far everyone had arrived and The Potter home, everyone but Draco and Ginny. Ron, Pansy, Harry, Luna, Blaise and Hermione couldn't take it anymore but only Ron decided to say or rather blurt out

"Maybe the ferret brought back You-Know-Who! That's why he isn't here!"Ron yelled.

"Oh that's so typical of you Weasley, always blame the Slytherins!"Blaise defended.

"Well it's the truth! You Slytherins simply can't be trusted!"Ron retorted. He never really got over the house prejudices like the others in the room had. Blaise didn't care that Ron was a Gryffindor, he just hated Ron and Draco still did too.

"So you don't trust your own wife?"Blaise countered. Ron looked from Blaise to Pansy his wife and back to Blaise again.

"That's not the point Zabini"Ron said calmly, even though he looked like a red tomato.

"That's enough!"Harry shouted."Look Blaise, we all know that you and Draco still hate Ron but we have to work together on this. Our children's lives could be in danger for merlin's sake Ron get over the fact that we've befriended Slytherins over the years!"

"I agree, and it's a fact that we don't attend Hogwarts anymore. So in reality we aren't Gryffindors and Slytherins anymore we are just people. Now I'm going to call Ginny so stop arguing"Hermione added and pulled out her phone and called Ginny.

**Ring Ring Ring**

_"Hello Hermione"Ginny greeted._

_"Did Draco tell you?"Hermione said as she put Ginny on speaker but signaled the others not to say anything._

_"Tell me what?"Ginny asked, confused._

_"I knew it! He did it ! He brought him back!"Ron shouted._

_"Was that my brother?"Ginny asked._

_"Ron be quiet!"Hermione scolded the redhead."Ginny can you floo to Harry's, like right now?"_

_"Yeah sure"_Ginny said and hung up and within seconds she appeared near the fireplace in the Potter's living room with rest of 'the gang'."What is going on?"Ginny asked when she saw who was in the room.

"Your ferret of a Husband brought You-Know-Who back!"Ron yelled at his sister.

"What?!"Ginny asked, not fully comprehending what was said.

"Weasel! If you blame Draco one more time I'll kill you myself!"Blaise got defensive.

"STOP!"Hermione screamed. Everyone stopped in their tracks and all eyes were on Hermione now."Harry, Luna, Pansy just sit down for a minute"The three obeyed and sat down on the couch."Ronald Weasley and Blaise Zabini! If you two say a thing to each other one more time I will kill you myself"Hermione mocked her husband. The two men in front of her looked at one another, gulped and sat down. They knew Hermione was angry when she started using full names."Okay. Now Ginny, where is Draco?"

"He was at a job interview, probably on his way home now. Why? What is going on here?"

"Harry's scar started to hurt again"Hermione said simply. Ginny gasped

"B-But that would mean…"

"He's back"Hermione finished her friend's sentence."We have to find Draco"

"You don't honestly think he would bring him back!?"  
"Well I don't, Your brother certainly seems to think so though"Hermione said as she glared at Ron who was frowning."We need Draco because he's the one with the Elder wand, he's the one to get rid of him again"

"I'll call him"Ginny said as she dialed her husbands number.

**Ring Ring Ring**

_"Hey sweetheart, I'm home. Where are you?"Draco asked._

_"I'm at Harry and Luna's house, Can you get over here?"Ginny asked._

_"Are you planning a party for me or something? Blaise wanted me to go over there earlier, but he could've just said so and-"_

_"It's not a party Draco just get over here"_

_"Fine, I'll floo over"_Draco said and hung up. Then appeared in the room."Nope not a party, but definitely some type of reunion"Draco said as he looked around the room.

"Draco."Harry called. Draco looked at Harry and gestured for him to continue."Voldemort. He's back."Draco laughed, and everyone looked at him as if he were insane."My scar started hurting again Draco. I'm serious."Harry added.

"Then we're going to need a plan"Draco said with a bit of disappointment in his voice. Then again who wouldn't be disappointed when after years and years of trying to vanquish something, for it just to return. Everyone nodded.

"How are we going to do this? Surely You-Know-Who wouldn't be so stupid as to let us repeat the past."Pansy pointed out.

"Let the Death Eater figure it out"Ron said snidely.

"Shut up Weasley! Do you think I wanted to be a death eater. And I'd listen if I were you because He's not just going to try and kill muggle-borns, this time he'll target everyone in this room"Draco said angrily. Ron shook his head and was about to walk out the door when Draco added"That's including our children"Ron turned around and sat back down."All of the witches and wizards that fought against Voldemort, Our generation, we're his targets. This new generation, that's attending Hogwarts as we speak, our children, unless we take action, there won't be a new generation"

"How can you say that?!"Ron shouted, he looked at the others in the room and stood up."He's telling us that our children will be dead"

"Well he's got a point. If we don't do something soon, we could all perish"Pansy spoke up.

"I agree with Draco but we have to keep a positive attitude"Harry said."We can take care of ourselves, our kids are safe as long as they are at Hogwarts". Hermione frowned_ I have to tell them but I promised Leo I wouldn't… I'm sure he'd understand._ Hermione thought, she stood up and cleared her throat.

"Even at Hogwarts they aren't safe I'm afraid"Hermione said.

"Of course they are"Draco said.

"No they aren't"Hermione argued.

"Why wouldn't they be safe?"Luna asked.

"Because Lucius is their headmaster this year"Hermione stated. Everyone but Draco and Hermione gasped. Hermione didn't gasp because she had already known this information. But Draco had a completely different reason, he didn't gasp because he didn't want to show weakness, he knew what was coming to his family, to his friends, he knew if it involved Voldemort and his father, soon hundreds would die. With Lucius being headmaster, he could do whatever he wanted with the students.

"We should alert the ministry that he escaped from Azkaban"Harry said.

"No we shouldn't"Luna disagreed, she knew Lucius wasn't dense, he would've covered his escape up so that no one would notice and it worked.

"Luna's right"Draco agreed with her completely. Of course Draco knew Lucius better than anyone in the room, so everyone turned to Draco as if he was the 'team' leader.

"Well, since the death eater knows what goes inside two of the most evil human beings, what should we do?"Ron said receiving glares from everyone in the room.

"Well since the Weasel is seeking guidance, I'll give it to you"Draco countered receiving a frown from his wife."First of all, like I said Voldemort isn't going to just target Muggle-borns, he's going after our generation and the new one"Draco looked at Hermione and Blaise and frowned"He might also be going after Half-bloods"Hermione looked at her husband whose expression was unreadable. All was quiet for a moment until Blaise stood up and paced around the room with his hands over his mouth, until he finally said one word.

"Claire."Hermione's mouth fell open, how could she have been so stupid to realize that her only daughter was in danger. She knew Blaise might be in danger, but she knew he could take care of himself, but Claire was a completely different matter. Sure Claire was just as clever and brave as her mother, cunning and ambitious as her father but she was only 11 years old.

"Blaise, Hermione get Claire out of Hogwarts and go"Draco said, and it hurt him more than they knew. He was telling two of the few people that meant something to him to leave.

"No, we're going to fight like the first time. Just because the risk is higher doesn't mean we are going to hide and give up, if anything we'll fight harder"Blaise said.

"No Blaise, Draco is right. Your family would be one of the most targeted of all of us. Hermione being muggle-born, you and Claire being half-bloods. It's best if you keep each other safe"Harry said.

"What if Blaise and Hermione don't leave and Claire stays with me and Draco at home?"Ginny offered. She missed having children at home badly. Hermione looked at Ginny and smiled slightly, she missed having Claire around as well. Hermione looked at her husband who was smiling as well.

"You two think you can handle her? She's way too much like her mother"Blaise asked Ginny and Draco.

"Why wouldn't your daughter be able to live with you?"Ron asked Hermione.

"Because, their house is the first place anyone would look for Half and muggle- born war heroes"Draco amused himself slightly.

"That's true, Isn't it?"Hermione asked.

* * *

**Back At Hogwarts…**

**Gryffindor Common room…**

Severus was fumed that somehow Leo had found out he had been cheating on Claire with Rose. His whole plan revolved around hurting Claire's feelings, so that someone could know how he had felt when his muggle girlfriends dumped him for some other guy. He was sitting in chair that looked more like a throne to him when Daisy walked into the common room with Rose. He stood up and walked to the two girls, Daisy was glaring at him while Rose hadn't made eye contact with him at all.

"Hey Rose, Daisy"Severus tried to sound casual. At least until he felt someone slap him across the face. Severus recovered while clutching his left cheek, he was bewildered when he saw that Rose was the one who had slapped him. Within seconds his face was symmetrical with a red mark on now his right cheek, but this time Daisy was the one who had slapped him."What was that for!?"He yelled.

"For trying to hurt Claire"Daisy responded.

"For using me"Rose said and walked away with Daisy right behind her.

Slytherin…

"Hey Leo so we're still meeting up tonight right?"Albus asked.

"Shh! There are people around and yes we are"Leo said as he cautiously looked around the common room.

"Oh right sorry. Hey do you know where Claire is? I haven't seen her since this morning"Albus thought out loud. Leo glared at him."What?! Oh! But I'm serious though"Albus said after he realized why his friend was looking at him like that."Let's go look for her"Albus said as he stood up and pulled Leo up with him.

"Fine"Leo sighed. They were on the second floor when they heard screaming, when they realized they were girls screams they panicked and ran to the source of the screams. Leo and Albus were shocked to find that their own headmaster had a girl in his arms, he was dragging her down the hall. Lucius hadn't noticed the two boys yet. Leo pulled out his wand when he realized the girl was Claire.

"Unhand her!"Leo demanded. Lucius looked up and Claire stopped fighting back when she recognized the voice.

"Or what?"Lucius sneered.

"Al, go get McGonagall!"Leo said and Albus left to get the old professor."You don't know who I am, do you?"Leo questioned.

"Should I?"Lucius asked sarcastically, though he really didn't have a clue who the boy was. Leo felt under pressure, and like most people under pressure he was having a hard time thinking of what to do. But he decided to just talk to Lucius until Albus returned.

"Well I am your grandson, and most people know their own grandson, don't they?"Leo said his voice shaky, but the older man didn't seem to notice Leo's shaky voice. He was only focused on his words that shocked him greatly. Leo started to panic when the older man took his wand at and held it at Claire's throat.

"Lies! I have no children so how can I have a grandchild"Lucius yelled.

"You are the one lying. You have a son and I am his son"

"That's preposterous!"Lucius screeched.

"I'm not dense. I've seen you in family photos"Leo said calmly as he looked over at Claire who seemed to be trying to tell him something. She was mouthing the words 'Use a spell to get him away from me' Leo nodded slightly to tell her that he understood. He decided to use a spell he learned just the other day in Charms class. He pointed his wand at Claire which confused her and Lucius.

"Wingardium Leviosa"

Soon Claire was floating towards Leo at least 10 feet in the air.

"Put me down! I'm afraid of heights!"Claire admitted.

"I don't know how!"As soon as Leo said that Claire fell to the ground and Leo ran over to her."Sorry…"Leo apologized.

"Ow it's fine"Claire said as Leo helped her up. The two children turned around to where Lucius was to find that he left.

"Where were you?"Leo asked.

"I was in the library then I decided to go talk to Lily but I realized I didn't know where Gryffindor tower was so I was walking around and your grandfather appeared and started asking me questions"

"What did he ask you?"Leo asked as he saw Albus and professor McGonagall walking towards them.

"What is the problem Mr. Malfoy? Miss Zabini seems to be fine to me"McGonagall asked.

"Well-"Leo was interrupted by Claire who said

"I'm sorry I-uh dared him to say that there was an emergency"

Leo and Albus looked at Claire incredulously, she frowned. It was very clear that McGonagall didn't approve of their 'Prank'.

"10 points from Slytherin and you three will serve detention for a week, I will notify your parents"McGonagall said as she turned to leave when Albus jumped in front of her.

"No please don't tell our parents. We won't do it again we promise"Albus begged.

"Very well. But just this time."The old witch said and left, leaving the trio behind.

"Why didn't you tell her?"Albus asked Claire.

"I don't think we should get the adults involved. You know how they get, they think we can't look after ourselves"

"What did he ask you?"Leo repeated.

"He asked me how my parents were and yours too actually"Claire said as Leo froze where he stood.

"He asked about my parents?"Leo asked.

"Yours and Al's I don't know why though"Claire said then Albus froze.

"Did he ask about Daisy or Severus?"Albus asked.

"No, he only asked about our parents and us"

"Us? As in the three of us?"Leo asked.

"Yeah and he creeps me out"

"Well if he tried to kidnap me, I'd be creeped out too"Albus said.

"We should invite my cousins Rose and Jr to meet us, they're trustworthy enough not to tell anyone and we might all be in danger."Leo said as they approached the entrance to Slytherin.

"Slytherin Pride Never Dies"Albus said the password and the door flew open. They entered the empty common room to find it deserted.

"Where is everyone?"Albus asked.

"At Lunch"Leo answered as he headed back out of the common room with the other two behind him. As they approached the Great Hall Albus saw Daisy, Rose, Lily, Jr, Teddy and Severus. They seemed to be arguing.

"What's going on?"Claire asked.

"I'm sorry Claire. I didn't know a thing"Rose said.

"No problem"Claire said.

"I can't believe you! I felt sorry for you and then you go and try to hurt Claire purposefully!"Lily yelled.

"Calm down!"Severus hissed as he turned to Claire, grabbed her arm and pulled her aside.

"Look I know I was a jerk and I'd like to say that I'm sorry"He said apologetically.

"It's okay. Friends?"Claire offered.

"Sure"Severus smiled as they returned to the others.

"Okay Rose, Jr and Sev are coming to the Room of Requirement with us right?"Albus asked Leo. Leo looked at Severus then Claire who nodded.

"Yes and Lily too if you want to"Leo said.

"Sure I'll go, Teddy told me about everything already"Lily said.

"Hey Leo, I found something out today that I think you might find interesting"Teddy said with a smile on his face.

"What?"Leo asked.

"I'm your cousin"

"How?"

"My mom was your dad's aunt so technically we are second cousins"Teddy smiled. He'd always wanted an sibling and now he felt he had 4 even if they were only cousins.

"That means you're our cousin as well"Jr and Rose pointed out.

"Welcome to the family Teddy"Daisy smiled.

"Yeah welcome to the family!"Leo, Daisy, Rose and Jr said as they hugged the older boy.

**End Of Chapter**

* * *

**I know, I know. Where the heck have I been? I don't know.**


End file.
